Animals
by shadowmarialove
Summary: She really loved him. She wanted to be more than the child who got tricked into drinking juice. She wanted so much more. More than she would ever get from him.He knows she has a crush on him. He pretends no to notice. She is too young, far too young. She can't seem to sleep. She has him on her mind all the time. He can't sleep. When he closes his eyes he sees her face.


**Yo! So I came up with this during the day...kind of. Hahaha anyway tell me if you like it and tell me if I need to work on something.**

**I don't Own One Piece.**

**The song is called "Animal" by Neon Trees.**

**Ja ne~ **

**Shadowmarialove**

* * *

**_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_**

She really loved him. She wanted to be more than the child who got tricked into drinking juice. She wanted so much more. More than she would ever get from him.

**_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_**

She always seemed to get him trouble. She only wanted to make him look at her.

**_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_**

He knows she has a crush on him. He pretends no to notice. She is too young, far too young.

She pretends not to notice when he ignores her crush. It hurts, but it's okay as long as he looks at her.

**_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_**

He sleeps with Makino. He sleeps with a girl with a pretty face. He sleeps with a girl with beautiful hands. She doesn't have a pretty face; a scar under her eyes makes her ugly. She doesn't have beautiful hands; her hands aren't soft, she spends too much time training.

**_No, I won't sleep tonight_**

She can't seem to sleep. She has him on her mind all the time. She feels hurt and wonders why she loves him. Why does he have to sleep with a different woman every time he comes to visit?

He can't sleep. When he closes his eyes he sees her face filled with sorrow and hurt. Why can't she, not love him?

**_Oh, oh, I want some more_**

She gets to talk to him again. Nothing happen yesterday, it was just another day. He is looking at her, so everything's fine. As long as he looks her way, everything will be okay.

**_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_**

She can't face him; can't tell him she loves him.

He can't show it; can't make it seem that he hates her, for something out of her control.

**_Take a bite of my heart tonight_**

It hurts when she sees the hate in his eyes, she pretends not to notice.

Why does she love him? It is a horrible feeling that makes him want to throw up and drink till he gets drunk, drunk, drunk. Why couldn't she love someone else, he would never be the one for her.

**_Oh, oh, I want some more_**

They still talk like nothing is happening.

**_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_**

She lets him leave and she won't see him any time soon. Why couldn't she tell him that she loved him? She was a coward. She didn't deserve being a pirate.

**_What are you waiting for?_**

He runs away. He can't handle her being in love with him. Why, oh, why couldn't he stop her from falling in love with him? Why is he a coward? He doesn't feel worthy of having any sake tonight.

**_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_**

She'll wait and tell him, and maybe, just maybe he will truly look at her. She feels relieved.

He'll wait until she comes to him and when she reaches him; she will know he doesn't love her. But why is he feeling pain in his heart?

**_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_**

They meet again when she was in Alabasta. She thought it was a mirage, a fragment of her imagination. He looked so…..so accepting. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him, but her illusion disappeared, running away from her. He didn't stop.

He saw her in Alabasta. The sun reflecting her beautiful face; he would've never thought that until now. His heart was beating rapidly. Then he realized what was happening; he had to run away. She didn't chase him.

**_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_**

Her eyes are heavy with tears; but she knows she can't cry. Not in front of her Nakama. Not here. Never here. She has to make them happy, she won't cry.

His heart feels like lead. He can't stop the heartache. He drowns himself in the sake, but it doesn't work. His heart feels heavier than before.

**_I want to run and hide_**

Why can't she cry? Why can't she hide and cry, cry, cry? Why?

He can't stop it. He wants it to go away. Why can't he hide and make the hole in his chest go away? Why?

**_I do it every time, you're killing me now_**

She has always loved him, but why does it feel like it's killing her from the inside.

He won't be able to hold on for much longer. It is too painful and the hole in his chest is getting bigger, killing him, from the very core of his being.

**_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_**

She won't be denied. Even if he rejects her, she will tell him; he will either accept or reject her love. She wants to see him.

**_Oh, oh, I want some more_**

He craves it. He wants to see her face, with that scar under her eyes that makes her look cute.

**_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_**

She starts looking for him, even if her crew is confused. She needs a King to become Queen.

He searches for her. His crew is confused; hadn't he promised to wait for her at the summit? He doesn't care. He will find her and make her his.

**_Take a bite of my heart tonight_**

The night is young, and the moon is more beautiful than ever. They always hated the night; it brought them unwanted memories. They loved this night; it brought them peace and relief.

**_Oh, oh, I want some more_**

They'll see each other again soon.

**_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_**

They'll confess their love.

**_What are you waiting for?_**

They won't wait anymore.

**_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_**

Their hearts are connected. They will never deny it again. They won't pretend.

**_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_**

She is quiet, making her crew worry about her. She has a smile on her face; she knows she will meet him soon. Call it a woman's intuition.

**_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_**

He doesn't drink sake or party. His crew is worried, but he has a smile on his face. Looking at the horizon he is reminded of her and call it a man's intuition, he knows he will see her face.

**_It's us that made this mess_**

She laughs silently in the darkness of her room. Thinking of how silly she has been all these years. She made love complicated and it hurt her, but now she knows it's easy, once you accept it.

He snickers softly in his room, remembering his face and disgust; when he clearly felt something in the depths of his heart. He made himself look like a fool, how un-cool. He'll look forward to this meeting…...when he finds her of course.

**_Why can't you understand?_**

She couldn't understand why he slept with many women. Now she knows, he was only feeling guilty, of feeling something for a girl who loved him with her heart. How foolish can someone get?

He understood the grief that showed on her face whenever he took someone to his bed. He was a fool.

**_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_**

All those sleepless nights, gone, gone, gone.

**_I won't sleep tonight_**

Sleeping soundly in their bed knowing they will meet another day.

**_Here we go again_**

They finally meet.

The first thing she does is smile.

_Shishishishi_

The first thing he does is laugh.

_Dahahahaha_

**_Oh, oh, I want some more_**

They party with their crew. Sitting across each other; stealing glances at each other. Smiling once in a while and glancing at the door.

**_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_**

They can take it no longer and she leaves first. Five minutes later he resigns himself from the party and goes on to her room.

**_Take a bite of my heart tonight_**

They talk and talk. They remember old times, but never once have they really looked at each others eyes. They are nervous and exited.

**_Oh, oh, I want some more_**

He takes the initiative and kisses her gently. Her eyes widen and she smiles into the kiss.

**_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_**

Minutes pass and they're still kissing fiercely. Wanting more, more, more.

**_What are you waiting for?_**

They take it a step further.

They touch and they kiss.

He makes her moan. He wants more. He can never have enough. Her skin is so soft. She is so fragile, but he knows better than to treat her softly.

She likes how his voice is needy. His voice so husky. His muscles firm and tanned. She didn't know he could be so good, even without an arm he made her moan.

**_What are you waiting_**

They fit perfectly. The moon outside shines brightly.

**_Here we go again, oh, oh_**

They do it and do it. Who can stop them?

**_Here we go again, oh, oh_**

They have waited far too long. Their hunger isn't satisfied and the night is still young.

**_Here we go again, oh, oh_**

The moans are drowned by the party up above. Only the moon can hear them. The moon has been their loyal friend listening to them every day. Their suffering and happiness, the moon saw them all.

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

They can say goodbye but their hearts are still connected.

**_Oh, oh, I want some more_**

They'll find each other every time and be together once again.

**_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_**

She wants to ask but doesn't know how.

He wants to say but he can't find the right words.

**_What are you waiting for?_**

"Shanks would you be my King?"

"Only if you become my Queen Luffy."

**_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_**

"Shall we join Crews?"

"Yes, we'll be pretty badass, right Shanks?"

"Yeah, almost like animals."

"Like I said, badass...…animals...…_shishishi_... I like that."

"_Dahahahaha_...Yeah me too. Badass animals...Ready for another round?"

"You bet!"

* * *

_**How was it? Well...I don't really care what you think. But I like to improve my writing.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Decided to Change Luffy's laugh to the more common one so instead of ahahahaha it's shishishi...anyone know how Shanks laughs?...Never mind, I found out how he laughs...:)**_


End file.
